


Don't forget to love your self

by Angelcataanna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Dumbledore, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcataanna/pseuds/Angelcataanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry get enters in the triwizard tournament and get real mad so he turns to Draco for help who tells him starting his own side of the war would be his best choices</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't forget to love your self

Don't forget to love yourself.  
chapter one: the fight of his life.

Harry knew if he wanted to he could changed the world, but the thing was he didn't want to he just wanted to be normal for onces,but to very powerful mad man was playing games with his life his day one of said life. Harry being 14 years of age had have enough of said games as the globet of fire chance his name(which shouldn't have been entered) being the reckless person he was after telling all the staff he didn't not enter himself and glaring at the headmaster he ran to find Draco malfoy to figured some things out he pulled Draco into a small old class room to talk when he saw that Draco was alone and Draco tried to hit him but Harry skillfully dragged every hit Draco sent at him and being to talk and he didn't look happy about it ether. Harry tried to seemed friendly with his words but couldn't help but feel out of place talking to the Malfoy heir.

"Look i am not happy about this,getting put into danger again, having people plans on killing me,the school turning against me,i mean it happens every year and i am tried of it, i am tried of being a pawn,so what are my choices and what should i do to get there?Oh And no way am i becoming a death eater" Harry said as cringed 

Draco laugh"Start your owned side of this god forsaken war,in fact i'll do it for you" Harry blinked than blushed and laugh 

"Okay i'll bite what side would that be ?"

"The gray, it'll have both light and dark wizards, it'll have true gray wizards which is someone that believes in the old ways,but dose not hate muggles born, someone that want to teach and to learn,it'll be your best bet"

"Okay let's do it,now how do i get outta.."He didn't even get a chance to finish before Draco cut him off 

"You can't, but we can use it to get support and it'll help get life to normal around here when all hell breaks loss cause not many people are gonna be happy with you right now potter.

"gezz when is anyone really happy with me?" he asked moodily as he cross his arms over his chest and looked like he was gonna cry, which made Draco's inside do funny things to him and before he knew it his arms were around potters shoulders holding him close and Draco quickly let go and blushed 

"Right i gotta go draw up a canpages plan to get the gray sides new leader in the war message out there,and find you books or a teacher in the gray arts,um bye potter" and Harry watched him run away shacking his head "Yup i am in for the fight of my life here aren't I?"


End file.
